320 BC Atlantic Hurricane Season
The 320 BC Atlantic Hurricane Season was slightly above active, with 17 depressions forming, 14 of those strengthening into tropical storms, 8 of those strengthening into hurricanes and 4 of them strengthening into major hurricanes. The most notable storm was Hurricane Five, which made landfall in what would be Delaware. The most notable storms of the season were Tropical Storm Two, Hurricane Three, Hurricane Five, Tropical Storm Eight, Hurricane Nine, Tropical Storm Twelve, Tropical Storm Fourteen and Subtropical Storm Seventeen. Season Summary NOTE: Not much is known from 320 BC. This is what they believe happened. The 320 BC Atlantic Hurricane Season was above active, with 17 depressions forming, 14 of those strengthening to tropical storms, 8 of them strengthening to at least category 1 status and 4 of them strengthening to above category 3 status. There was also a possible tropical depression near the end of the season. This season had one category 5, which was ironically Hurricane Five. Hurricane Five reached peak intensity and struck Georgia at peak intensity of 190 miles per hour, being the strongest landfalling hurricane in the Atlantic basin. Hurricanes back then were usually detected with ships or sources themselves. May & June The season started off with Tropical Depression One forming on May 13, and dissipating on May 16 as it formed to the east of Bermuda and went northeast for its entire life, causing no damage and no fatalities. It caused minor impacts on Bermuda, however, due to powerful rainbands from the system as it went northeast its entire life, however it was close to Bermuda. This was the only off-season storm that formed, and it formed in May. Then, in June, three storms formed: Two, a tropical storm that caused minor effects on Florida, Three, the first hurricane of the season, which made landfall on the Yucatan peninsula, and Four, a subtropical storm that stayed out to sea. The one that caused the most impact however was Three, as several tribes had to deal with 105 mile per hour winds and a storm surge up to 5 feet, causing two fatalities from Three. Four had one fatality when someone got ripped out to the sea by rip currents. July & August September & October November Timeline ImageSize = width:700 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:200 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2017 till:01/01/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2017 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74-95_mph id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96-110_mph id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111-130_mph id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_131-155_mph id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_≥_156_mph Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:13/05/2017 till:16/05/2017 color:TD text:One (TD) from:04/06/2017 till:10/06/2017 color:TS text:Two (TS) from:19/06/2017 till:29/06/2017 color:C2 text:Three (C2) from:26/06/2017 till:27/06/2017 color:TS text:Four (SS) from:07/07/2017 till:24/07/2017 color:C5 text:Five (C5) from:14/07/2017 till:18/07/2017 color:C1 text:Six (C1) from:04/08/2017 till:06/08/2017 color:TD text:Seven (TD) from:14/08/2017 till:19/08/2017 color:TS text:Eight (TS) from:26/08/2017 till:07/09/2017 color:C4 text:Nine (C4) barset:break from:04/09/2017 till:13/09/2017 color:C3 text:Ten (C3) from:15/09/2017 till:24/09/2017 color:C1 text:Eleven (C1) from:30/09/2017 till:04/10/2017 color:TS text:Twelve (TS) from:14/10/2017 till:21/10/2017 color:C2 text:Thirteen (C2) from:20/10/2017 till:22/10/2017 color:TS text:Fourteen (TS) from:27/10/2017 till:27/10/2017 color:TD text:Fifteen (SD) from:14/11/2017 till:24/11/2017 color:C4 text:Sixteen (C4) from:24/11/2017 till:29/11/2017 color:TS text:Seventeen (SS) from:27/11/2017 till:27/11/2017 color:TD text:Possible Depression bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2017 till:01/06/2017 text:May from:01/06/2017 till:01/07/2017 text:June from:01/07/2017 till:01/08/2017 text:July from:01/08/2017 till:01/09/2017 text:August from:01/09/2017 till:01/10/2017 text:September from:01/10/2017 till:01/11/2017 text:October from:01/11/2017 till:01/12/2017 text:November from:01/12/2017 till:01/01/2018 text:December TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir-Simpson Hurricane Scale)" Storms Tropical Depression One This tropical depression was spotted by a small Cuban village with wind speeds of 15 miles per hour being reported and unusually cloudy weather, upgrading the system to a Tropical Depression on May 13 as the system began to track northeast after. The system was believed to reach a peak of 30 miles per hour while it passed to the east of Bermuda, before presumably entering cooler waters. The system was last noted with 20 mile per hour winds about 450 miles north north west of Bermuda. It is unknown how much damage it caused, but it was extremely minor effects. One ship was reported to have gone missing in the system. Tropical Storm Two The ship known as "Aerostal" went over a system near the Bermuda Island with supposed 40 mile per hour winds, upgrading the system to Tropical Storm Two as Aerostal had three fatalities, but managed to get out of the system and go near Bermuda Island, going there until going back out the next day, where the system had supposedly gone southwest by June 5. It then strengthened to 45 miles per hour as it neared Florida by June 6. It reached peak intensity on June 7, 994 millibars and 50 mile per hour winds before weakening to 998 millibars. The system then made landfall on June 8, causing minor damages and one fatality after a seminole tribe member supposedly got washed away by the shore. The system then tracked across the Gulf of Mexico, with a weakening trend until June 10, where it finally weakened and dissipated. It is unknown how much damages were caused, but one fatality was recorded. Hurricane Three This system was encountered by the Greeks as they were going across the Atlantic to seize America; wind speeds of up to 60 miles per hour were recorded on June 19, with the system's track being unreportedly unknown. It was presumed it moved south south west as it moved into the Caribbean, before stalling there, accumulating wind speeds of 85 miles per hour, the first hurricane of the season, moving up northwest with wind speeds of 95 miles per hour being recorded. A group of colonists encountered this system as it was battered with 100 miles per hour on June 14; no fatalities were caused, surprisingly, but no reliable sources tell of how there were no fatalities. The colony ship was gone missing after the system, presumed to be either banked on the shore or capsized. The system then strengthened to 105 miles per hour and reached the peak intensity; it managed to hold this intensity until June 26, where it then made landfall and rapidly weakened. It dissipated on June 29, about 300 miles east of the Mexican Coast. The system caused no damages due to no colonists at the time; however there is currently thirty nine colonists missing from the ship. Subtropical Storm Four Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons